(Post-season 4) Introduction
by Chrys Benedictus
Summary: 1st part of a long series of fan fics. Feel free to comment, thanks !


Walter woke up being late, which is so unusual for him. He stayed up late last night in order to finish some paperwork regarding his previous mission. After a few minutes spent to have a shower and drink a coffee, he was already waiting for the rest of the team to complete this irrelevant but lucrative mission. But something felt wrong : Paige has been so mean when she broke up with him a few weeks ago. Indeed, she lacked understanding a lot and was very impulsive. She even humiliated him in front of all his colleagues and friends, even Flo had to hear everything out ! Even though he thought about all that again, he told himself he was filled with bitter regrets concerning this relationship ! At least, Paige's contradictions and jealousy were definitely off the menu - he was so relieved that part was over !

It was Cabe's turn to arrive at the garage; as he used to do before the crisis, he was dressed in his black suit, as a prince or a rich business man. He even put his black sunglasses, he left them aside for a while now. Suprised to see Walt was the only one to be there, he asked where was the rest of the team. Walter gave him a cup of hot coffee and nodded as he didn't know where the others were either. Cabe sat on a corner of Walt's desk, while Walt checked the rest of the place, just to make sure the others were not there yet.

A few minutes later, Walter sat at his desk but didn't talk to Cabe. Cabe sipped his coffee a little, swept the place with his eyes, looking forward to seeing the whole team arriving.

All of a sudden, someone knocked on the door. Walt was so focused on what(ever) he was doing that he wasn't distrubed at all by the noise, he stayed at his desk, working. Cabe headed the door, walking, not rushing the pace; he opened the door and noticed a brown and anonymous enveloppe has been laid on the threshold. Right after he closed the door, he turned around and head back to Walt's desk.

He told Walt what he discovered. This time, Walt, interrupted, stared at Cabe with an astonished face and eyes filled with interest.

Once the enveloppe was opened, carelessly, Cabe and Walt saw a bunch of photographs with all the other members of team /scorpion on them... Those photographs were neither gentle nor cheering. Once we saw those, we'd been lead to believe that they had been abdocuted : on each photograph, another member could be seen; each of them were cuffed, gagged and blinded by a piece of cloth. The light in every photographs was very low.

Right after seeing those worrying photographs, Cabe took a while to check the back of the enveloppe; he was looking for a clue. As he suspected, the enveloppe wasn't helpful and quite irrelevant.

Then, Walt took the pictures in order to run some tests and analysis on his computer, using every possible softwares he had at his disposal.

Eventually, Cabe phoned one of his contacts at homeland security.

It was Flo's turn to arrive at the garage, she went by to hear some news. Walt told her he was happy to see her (seeing a friend is always soothing, especially in such circumstances). Flo suggested she'd help out but he quickly and gently sent her away. In fact, a biology and chemistry specialist wouldn't be of much use (or help) in a kidnapping mission.

Twenty minutes later, Walt's hard-work allowed him to state the pictures were genuine. He even had a few details which could help Cabe and him know where their friends were being held.

At that time, Cabe got back to Walt; he looked frustrated since his phonecall wasn't fruitful; homeland security didn't have any drones in the area of the garage the night before, when the team left the vacinity.

Walt shared his knowledge with Cabe : The pictures were authentic; then, the light we can see on them is quite low so, the place the team was being held had great chances to be either a cellar, a warehouse, a container, or a garage.

Cabe suggested both of them should go to the police station in order to cooperate with LAPD and to maximise their chances to find the team fast.

One hour later, their complaint has been processed; Cabe and Walt could finally focus on another lead, namely one of Ray's friends is a photograph's enthusiast; if Walt remembered well, he even works for the national pictures' museum, a website whose popularity grows fast.

Upon their arrival at Ray's, the "investigation" made a lot of progress : Ray knew someone who was useful to Walt and Cabe : James could tell them the pictures had been taken in a container...


End file.
